


Asparagus

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: The concept  of want vs. need is a tricky one.In a perfect world, one would want what they wanted, need what they needed, but also want what they needed.But, this world was far from perfect.He was told that they were his only option, he didn't have a choice. It was sickness or survival, and the answer should have been simple. They were his only chance, they said, at a long, prosperous life. He needed them.But, no, he did not want them. Not at all.Five year old Adrien Agreste would rather die than eat his vegetables.





	Asparagus

"Adrien, honey, you know we can't go to the park until you've eaten your asparagus." His mother said.

He looked at the lukewarm pile of watery, limp _tree branches_ , and his stomach flipped as he replied, "... But...,"

Emilie softened her gaze slightly, "They'll make you big, and strong! If you're weak, who's going to carry all my shopping bags into the house?" She prompted him, referencing the trip two hours prior, in which she had allowed him to carry the bag with bread and some crisps.

Adrien bit his lip as he looked at her, but his resolve was back up the moment he looked at the wet greens he had pushed to the side of his dish. He met her warm gaze once again as he said, "No!"

His voice was squeaky and whining, and Emilie would have loved the sound of it, even more, had what it said agreed with what she wanted.

Gabriel sat across the table with the other two plated, his and his wife's, that had both long-since been finished. He rubbed his temples before joining into the same battle he had fought every day since his child was three. "Adrien..."

"Yes, papa?" The five-year-old answered, polite as ever. One would have to know him very well to hear the hidden irritation in his voice, but, fortunately for Gabriel, he did, in fact, know his son.

"What if I were to tell you that those are magical?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Like Père Noël?"

Gabriel met his wife's eyes briefly, and she gave him a tired smile. 

"Almost."

Adrien tilted his head as a cue to continue.

"Eating them makes you strong. Like a superhero. One day, if you eat enough of them, you'll get to fight terrible, terrible monsters with your super-strength."

Adrien looked excited but then bit his lip in scepticism. He turned to his mother for affirmation and received a small nod that what his father said was true.

Adrien took a deep breath, turned to face the now-cold pile of... of _earth poop_ , and pinched his nose with one of his hands. His eyes fluttered shut as he held his breath, and brought his other hand down to pick up the fork he had abandoned beside the plate in his tantrum. He slowly slid it into the mushy body of the vegetable, and brought it to his mouth, hesitating slightly half-way through.

His face pinched with disgust as it came into contact with his tongue, but he pushed through to swallow it. The moment it was down, his father (who he hadn't even realised had gotten up to cross around the table) clapped him on the back, and his mother enveloped him in a gentle hug.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Emilie prompted.

Adrien huffed and crossed his arms, the taste of the _plant snake_ still profoundly evident on his palate. "Yes, it was."

His parents just laughed until a smile cracked through his self-pity.

-

Ladybug stood panting next to her partner as they both overlooked the newly restored city.

"That," she gasped, "Was one tough Akuma." She referenced the small child that had rampaged the city, turning everything in sight into one candy or another. Apparently, she had not wanted to eat her vegetables.

Chat Noir put his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. "You can say that again."

"We could start here, I guess."

Her partner looked up at her in confusion, so she continued.

"You know the other night on patrol? How you said we should get to know each other better? We can start here. What's your favourite vegetable?"

Chat smiled warmly. "Asparagus."

Ladybug made a face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It's what makes me a hero."

She looked confused, but just replied with a simple, "I, myself, cannot stand the taste of it."

Chat chuckled. "God, neither can I."


End file.
